Rebuilding the broken
by Konata Hiiragi
Summary: Love is not perfect even though it stands after years. Love is fragile like life and it can end in any moment, the thing is it ends by the hands of who? Whiterose with a little spice of bumblebee. Story inspired by the fabulous author jin0uga. Rating might change in the future through the route I take with the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys its me Konata. Sorry for being MIA in the valley of RWBY fanfiction. I got busy with the swim team and science olympiad. The swim season ended and for science olympiad, we made it to state. Our regional tournament was last Saturday and I won a 2nd place medal in wright stuff in the fact, I made a girl blush during the tournament. I don't know how or why but yeah .. THE UNREAL ENGINE 4 IS FREE! I have been using that a lot for 3D modeling and been watching a lot of Yuri Kuma Arashi. That's a filler of what has been going on in my life.**

**The idea of this story was inspired through another story called Broken Pieces by the fabulous author jin0uga. I came up with the idea of this story after reading his.I have altered somethings in this story and some are kept the same like broken pieces. There are some parts that are similar to his but the overall body of this story is very different and longer. Without further a doo.. Enjoy. **

**P.S.-I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum. Rest in peace Monty Oum you space cowboy :)**

Chapter 1

**"When you fish for love, bait with you heart, not your brain"-Mark Twain**

Weiss sighed as she felt the stream of cold water hit her body in the groggy Monday morning. Shutting her eyes, Weiss took a moment to admire the silence and atmosphere of her surrounding. Her work nerves tensed and awoken as the water brushed against her bare skin.

She looked around at her surroundings and was seemingly lost in the environment as it presented itself to her through the small portal that existed as her window in the bathroom. A sunny yet masked sky decorated with blotches of clouds all mesmerizing to the human eye dashed her as she finished her morning shower to dry it off with a white towel.

Her long silky snow white hair seemed to have spilled close to the ground but not so exactly that it would touch the ground never the less hang off freely to sort of glide with it.

Ill to be told, Weiss was one of an early bird both out of nature and of her profession. Due to her position as a supervisory in the company after giving up the role of a company head to the corporation of which she took the offer to have them start up her company, she was meant to serve as a leader in both figurative speech and literally. Her performance was not short of perfect and the demeanor she had in the workplace was exceptional.

Ah..but if only she had played things out correctly, then maybe she would have had more time to spare for her girlfriend Ruby Rose that she had been dating for ten years.

Weiss eventually finished drying up and exited the bathroom, thinking that nothing was misplaced at all.

If she had remembered to keep track of her love life, then maybe she would have remembered that today... was her anniversary with her girlfriend.

As Weiss showed up in her office she then started organizing all the paperwork in her office. Weiss filled paper after paper and as she was rummaging through the many paperwork's she then heard the phone ringing.

She diverted her attention toward the ID on the phone and saw it was none other than her girlfriend. Weiss, who was already piled with a lot of paperwork, didn't even bother picking it up and instead ended the ringing coming from it.

After that infuriating ringing,Weiss refocused her attention back to her paperwork. Right before she was able to refocus back onto her work she then heard a knocking on the door.

Weiss sat up from her office chair and quickly went and answered the door. Upon opening it, she was greeted by a man with spiked black hair wearing a suit composed of only dark colors that held an air of professionalism with it.

She was caught off by this appearance as it reminded her of Blake Belladonna but the distinction that made it obvious was the fact he had glasses on and proved to be far more masculine and fitting to his clothes.

Not that she would ever care about such appearance because she had a girlfriend that stood by her side for 10 years, but it wouldn't hurt to know who your friend or enemy was going to be like.

"Good afternoon, . I can see that you're as diligent as ever." He said as he took a seat against the couch across from her desk and reached into his coat pocket to pull out a small dog-eared notebook filled with a bustle of notes seemingly crammed in the tiny space.

Weiss flinched at the site of the unholy conduct of business and rubbed her fingers to her eyes at the annoyance of another hassling deal. She didn't want to deal with these kinds of people especially on her off day of Mondays.

The most she could hope for was that it would be over soon.

….

Weiss was busy sorting out paper works when all of a sudden a knock at her door was made. Irritated Weiss, Weiss glared at the person at the other side who just so happens to be a female faunus employee.

"M-M-Miss Schnee?" the female faunus employee asked as she trembled at the door.

"Yes, Ms. Kojima(**Because of Hideo Kojima leaving Konami I HAD to do this. DONT JUDGE ME!**)"

"Its 7 PM and you wrote on your calendar that you had a very special dinner scheduled at 8 PM"

Weiss huffed and replied instantly.

"Cancel it." Weiss simply replied

"But Miss Schnee its for-"

"CANCEL IT GODDAMMIT! CANT YOU SEE I AM BUSY GETTING READY FOR A MEETING AND YOU HAD THE NERVE TO INTERRUPT ME?! NOW DO ME A FAVOR AND CANCEL IT! Weiss yelled that made squealed a faint "yes" and in fright ran as fast as she can away from the office.

"_Where do I find these people?_" Weiss thought to herself as she finished sorting out her paper's and made her way toward a meeting.

Negotiations went more or less smoothly but at that time Weiss didn't pay attention to the missed voicemail calls stored on her answering machine all coming from Ruby.

Particularly the first one that said "Happy anniversary, honey. I have something special planned for us, so please come home early?"

Weiss arrived at the dead hours of 12 O' clock AM to the house she and Ruby had. Weiss opened the door and hanged her coat on the nearby coat rack. Weiss made her way toward the kitchen door and as she got to the door, she then spotted a slouched figure in the other end of the dining table and the dining table filled with a lot of food

"Ruby?" Weiss asked as she saw the figure herself as Ruby. This time, however, Ruby looked very tired and somewhat radiated this aura of unbridled anger.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked as she felt something bad about to happen.

"What's wrong… _WHAT'S WRONG?!_" Ruby spat bitterly as she suddenly slammed a fist to the table which then caused Weiss to take a step back from the animosity of Ruby's voice.

"Do you remember what day is it today?!"

"D-D-day…" Weiss stuttered quietly as she scrambled her thoughts in an effort to understand Ruby's cryptic phrase.

"Hm… by your answer it seems as if you have forgotten." Ruby said faintly which was then followed by a bitter chuckle.

"I cooked all of this...for you..."Ruby said as she didn't say anymore words to explain the situation and instead resorted to pointing toward the cake which was located in the middle of the table. Weiss didn't hesitate and made her way toward the cake and as she got to it she then read the text pasted on it. The text pasted on it made time for her stop and made her realize the mistakes she has made. Why do you ask?

"_Happy 10th Anniversary_" The cake said to her with its simplicity of red frost mixed in with garnished roses painted delicately on the borderlines of it.

Weiss fell back as if she got slapped _hard_ as the reality of her girlfriend and the cake clicked inside to form a connection with her brain.

"Fuck… so that meant the date I wrote on my calendar and calls earlier from my phone and employee were for…" Weiss said to herself as the tugging feeling of her heart pulled harder to nearly sway her away from standing. Weiss's mind sinking in what the calls were earlier and how she just ignored them.

Ruby gazed at her girlfriend bitterly and then made her way out of the kitchen. As Ruby was exiting the kitchen, she never once fixed her gaze toward the heiress, leaving Weiss to stare at Ruby's back. Right before she cross the threshold of the kitchen she then spoke the words that blew the last straw Weiss was hanging onto for dear life.

"We should...we should take split ways for a while.…"

"Ruby...please don't I still-"

"Still what? **Love me?!** " Ruby said as she roared the last statement. "Then you have a very funny way of showing it. Tell me when was the last time you showed love to me, or we made love?Tell me..."

"T-T-T-That's-" Weiss stuttered as she struggled to come to terms with her failure as a girlfriend and the result it had onto Ruby. Be it anything else but this, she would suffer through everything if it meant keeping Ruby happy. However, if Ruby had been neglected at the cost of enduring to build a better life for Ruby then Weiss couldn't accept that reality.

What's the point of building a better life if it only insures that the people will suffer in the process of making it.

"Weiss..I have been through a lot with you and you know more than enough that I'm capable of handling your insults and semi-abusive side, but to have you ignore our most important day that symbolizes the life I have given up for you is just equivalent to stabbing me with the knife I entrusted you and spitting on my face..."

"Ruby please listen I-"

"Enough, I wish to be alone for a while… I will be sleeping in the guest bed so see you tomorrow morning…." With that, she faded into the dark in silence.

Ending to it, Weiss fell to her knees in disbelief at the recent brokerage of news and suffered the effects of shock. The world that she spent ten years building with each second not wasted at all shattered into fragments of its original dream and withered into emptiness at the death of it. To make matters worse, Weiss tried to reach out for Ruby with an extended hand was spite of everything, Weiss had to accept her position as the harasser and abandoned her day clothes to be changing into a nightgown.

Weiss's world was shaking and she didn't wanna lose Ruby. Weiss didn't hesitate and tried to get to Ruby but that failed. Ruby was too quick and she then all of a sudden heard a door close followed by the door locking. Weiss didn't want the worst happen and thus made her way toward the guest bedroom. Weiss made it there and immediately started knocking hard on the door and talking trying to get to Ruby.

"RUBY PLEASE OPEN UP!" Weiss said as she kept slamming her fist on the door trying to break the door down.

"RUBY, PLEASE, I LOVE YOU! OPEN UP PLEASE!" Weiss said as her fist started slamming harder on the door but her efforts on breaking the door to reach out for Ruby failed. Eventually Weiss got tired and fell down to her knees. Once Weiss was able to catch her breath, she then realized that her efforts were futile and that there was no way to talk to Ruby tonight. Weiss then decided that it would be best to talk to Ruby tomorrow morning. Weiss then got up and went to her and Ruby's room to change into her nightgown.

As Weiss changed into her nightgown, she couldn't stop the flow of memories coming back to her followed by tears. The way Weiss met Ruby. The way Weiss took Ruby to dinner one time. The day Weiss asked Ruby to be her girlfriend and Ruby gladly obliging. The day they first made love in the dorm when Blake and Yang were out on a date. Weiss didn't want to lose Ruby because her love for her was too great. Weiss was wallowing in her own tears and memories, sleep refused to take hold of Weiss and the heiress cried and stared at the ceiling for the night. She hoped tomorrow morning and for the rest of the day she would be able to spend time with Ruby. She hoped that she will be able to make it up to Ruby. All Weiss knew was this going to be a long night as she kept staring at the ceiling of the bedroom alone with tears still flowing down.

**-Review's welcome and suggestions welcome. Please avoid harsh ways of Reviews like calling me names. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss's eyes finally stopped crying after an hour passed but her stare toward the ceiling of the bedroom wasn't broken for the entire night. "_I wonder what the time is?_" Weiss thought to herself as she directed her attention toward the digital clock she and Ruby had next to their bed. It read 5:47 AM on it with white neon characters. "_I can't believe I have been staring at the ceiling of the bedroom the entire time..._" Weiss thought to herself as she was about to change her attention back to the ceiling of the bedroom as she then all of a sudden heard the sound of a door unlocking.

Weiss got up immediately and hurried to find the source of the sound. As Weiss was about to open the door of her and Ruby's bedroom, she peaked through the door to see Ruby depressed instead of happy and vibrant Ruby always is. Ruby had her hair messy, her eyes were dull and lifeless and finally there were bags under her eyes. The image of Ruby Weiss was seeing sent pangs of guilt through her body.

"_I guess she cried and couldn't sleep like me last night...I need to do something about this..._" Weiss thought to herself as she then opened the door of the bedroom fully. Weiss wanted to be sneaky but the creak of the bedroom door opening gave away her position. Ruby knew Weiss was staring at her but she didn't even turn her head to face Weiss. All Ruby did was stare down straight to the wall right in front of her. Weiss knew she had to do something and thus she spoke.

"Ruby...babe let me explain please..." Weiss said faintly as she took a step toward Ruby but to only see Ruby walk the opposite direction from Weiss. Weiss followed Ruby but Ruby didn't care at all. All Ruby wanted to do was get out of the mansion. Moments later, Ruby got to the bathroom of the mansion and once Ruby got there, she then slammed the door immediately to prevent Weiss from entering. Weiss stared at the bathroom door before she backed up a little and fell onto her knee's. Weiss sat in front of the bathroom door and stared at the door when all of a sudden her attention was broken by the sound of the shower turning on followed by the rustling of clothes and the shower curtain.

Weiss wanted to prevent the urge to kick the door down and hug a naked Ruby in the shower to help her but she knew that Ruby was pissed and it would be best to leave her alone for the time being. "_I hope she is doing okay in her mind...I knew I messed up badly but I hope she is okay..._" Weiss thought to herself as she then fell down to her side and formed a fetal position.

Half an hour later and the sound of the shower head shooting out water finally stopped. Weiss can hear the shower curtain moving which was then followed by the rustling of a towel. Weiss knew Ruby would get out any minute and thus prepared to stop Ruby and talk with her. The door finally opened and it revealed Ruby with her red towel draped over her body. Weiss tried jumping onto Ruby for a hug but Ruby turned her body to the side and avoided Weiss. Weiss fell onto the ground and Ruby started making her way to her next destination in the mansion.

"_This is bad...very bad..I need to explain this to her fast.._" Weiss thought to herself as got off of the floor quickly and ran toward Ruby who was still walking. Ruby didn't care that Weiss was running up to her and she continued walking when all of a sudden a pair of arms were wrapped tightly around Ruby's waist which stopped her from walking. Ruby tensed for a second before she got used to the familiar hold which was then followed by the sound of someone's slow breathing.

"Ruby please let me explain-" Weiss said as she was immediately cut off by Ruby.

"What did I say earlier?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby please-"

"**I SAID WHAT DID I SAY EARLIER?!**" Ruby roared with unbridled fury toward heiress which her grip weak for a second before her grip regained its strength.

"To be alone but Ruby please let me-"

"and you're **NOT** following what I said. How about you do yourself a favor and **LET GO!**" Ruby roared again with greater unbridled fury as she then elbowed Weiss to the side**(Not very hard but hard enough to loosen her grip)**Hard. Weiss fell to the floor clutching her side. Weiss didn't register the door of her bedroom closing followed by the sound of the door locking. Weiss fell to her knees and let another set of tears away. Weiss was busy clutching her side and sobbing on the floor as her mind didn't register the sound of the towel rustling followed by clothes being put on which was then followed by buttons being pressed to their respected positions. The only sound Weiss registered was the sound of what she believed was a luggage dropped onto the sheets of the bed followed by steps back and forth.

An hour passed and the door finally opened to reveal Ruby wearing a red medium trench coat with a black turtleneck under it. Ruby was wearing lock black pants which was then followed by long black boots. Ruby's right hand was holding a briefcase. Weiss who was still sobbing obliged to Ruby's orders earlier and didn't say anything as Ruby started making her toward the end of the hallway. Ruby walked toward the end of the hallway and when she finally reached the end of the hallway, she was greeted by a flight of stairs and right after that the door out of the mansion. Right before Ruby was about to take steps down the flight of stairs she then spoke words that gave Weiss some hope.

"I love you Weiss. I really do but if you continue to do this, I think we can say goodbye to our love... I wish to be alone for now...but remember I still love you..." Ruby said to Weiss as she made her way down the the flight of stairs and opened the door out of the mansion. Weiss made her toward the door of the mansion and she didn't have the willpower anymore to even open the door. She instead once again fell onto the floor and formed the fetal position there. Weiss didn't pay attention to the sun rising, the only thing her mind registered was the starting of a car engine followed by the sound of a car driving which only grew fainter as the car got far.

"_I fucked it up..._" Weiss thought to herself as her tears started to fall harder and faster...

-Rate and Review guys :) Don't be afraid to PM me for any concerns or questions. PM me if you have any suggestions for the next direction of the story. Until the next chapter... Bye guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Once Ruby made it out of the mansion, she made her way toward the garage which was in the backyard. Ruby went around the mansion by following a walkway toward the backyard. She was walking until a gate interrupted her movement. Not being able to control her emotions, she kicked the gate door open and her pace toward the garage was quicker. Ruby opened the door to the garage and froze in front of a something that was covered with a big green blanket. Memories came back to Ruby about how she would take Weiss out in the night and they would just cruise on that thing. The smiles they shared and the kisses they shared on it. The feeling of Weiss's arms around her made her smile a little bit until the events of what unfolded last night came. Weiss's arms started disappearing from hers and the image of Weiss just adoring her company more than her was just making her mad. What broke the straw now was the memory of Yang giving it to her as a birthday present and it wasting it away due to Weiss always preferring to take the limo when going to her company.

Ruby stomped her foot hard onto the solid concrete floor and made her way toward the thing covered by the big green blanket. Once the blanket was removed, Ruby saw that it hasn't aged on it, it still looked well. The motorcycle still had that feeling of awe even though it was shunned by Ruby for 2 years due to Weiss ordering her to do so. The motorcycle is a bonneville t100. Ruby added other things to the motorcycle such as a radio, a hook on the left side at the back of the motorcycle to hold any bags, and on the right there was a pouch where Ruby can store valuables or tools in. Ruby remembers that in the pouch, there was still a tranquilizer gun she kept in there, just for self defense but non lethal attacks. There was also a .45 ACP Springfield operator capacitor in the pouch too just in case things get too hefty. Ruby reached into the pouch to retrieve the gun and saw that it was still intact and that the silencer was still on it. Ruby forgot that she left it on. Ruby put it back into the pouch and went to open the garage door.

Ruby reached inside the pouch of the motorcycle and retrieved the garage door remote. Ruby pressed it and the garage door opened, exposing the landscape and the city behind it to Ruby. Ruby went to grab her helmet when all of a sudden, she heard the door open. Ruby turned her head behind her and saw no one else then Weiss. Weiss was wearing her long red cloak that she left in the mansion, but she didn't care at all. She just wanted to get away from the mansion and get to her destination.

Weiss then reached out a hard toward Ruby and started walking towards her.

"Ruby...please..." Weiss muttered but Ruby didn't care.

Ruby got on the motorcycle, put the keys into it and tried start it but it just wouldn't start, Ruby kept turning the keys but to no avail until her helmet was removed by a hand. Weiss dropped the helmet onto the ground put her arms around Ruby. Ruby turned her head around in order to tell Weiss to let go of her.

"WEISS! LET GO OF-" Ruby yelled close to the end before she felt a pair of lips on hers. Ruby closed her eyes but then opened them to be face to face with ice blue eyes that were threatening to spill tears. Ruby felt Weiss's tongue forcefully make an entrance in her mouth and then having a fight with her tongue. Ruby tried to not melt into the kiss but memories came back to her. How they met, how Weiss asked her out, and the moment they shared. Ruby was seeing it all until the last two years came... how Weiss forgot about their anniversaries and how she has been spending all her time in that stupid company of hers.

Ruby ended the kiss and pushed Weiss off of her. Weiss fell back and landed on her butt. Ruby then turned the keys and finally the motorcycle started. Ruby looked back and saw Weiss standing up from the ground with the cloak she was wearing.. the cloak her mother gave her. She saw smudges and dirt on the cloak and that gave another reason for Ruby to just hit the pedal and get away from the mansion. Ruby drove away from the mansion and into the streets of the little forest behind the mansion. Weiss ran out of the garage and yelled.

"RUBY!NOOOO!"

Ruby didn't want to look back and drove farther and faster. Once she reached a good distance she then pulled out her scroll. Her scroll was unique however as it didn't have a touch screen like the others. Instead there was a blue circle in the middle. Ruby pressed the top right hand button with her thumb and the blue circle illuminated. A hologram screen popped in front of her and a map of the entire city of Vale came. She used the cursor showing on the screen to make her way toward Yang's house. When the cursor was hovering above the street of where Yang's house is, she then pressed the button using her right thumb which caused the device to say "marker placed". Ruby put her scroll away in to the pouch of the motorcycle and retrieved a pair of glasses that allowed her to see the distance between her and the marker she placed. Also a blue line appeared right in front of her, leading her toward her destination. Ruby revved up the motorcycle and drove as fast as she can to her sisters house that she shared with her wife Blake.

Ruby was driving fast but luckily in the morning, the traffic was almost non existent due to the very small amount of cars driving in the morning. Ruby took the scenic route to her sisters house since it was located near the beachfront of Vale. While driving, Ruby was thinking of something, a plan...a plan to help her relax and finally unwind as she was making her way toward her sisters house.

**-1 hour later-**

Ruby finally made it to Yang's house which was a 2 story house with a blue top on it. Ruby got off her motorcycle but then the sun was covered with the last patch of clouds. Then it started raining.

_"So ironic..."_ Ruby thought as she grabbed her suitcase and made her way toward Yang's front door. Ruby knocked on Yang's door, yelling her name out until the rain got stronger, making her whole attire wet. She heard steps coming down to the door and she was happy to hear the sound of the door unlocking. A red mechanized arm appeared and opened the door, Yang was in front of her. Yang was happy to see her little sister who was big and smiled, but that smiled soon faded as she saw the Ruby's eyes being dull and full of sadness.

"Rubes, are you okay?" Yang asked before Ruby hugged her, making her wet due to Ruby's attire being drenched.

"No... Weiss ditched me for her company..." Ruby said she tears started falling.

Blake came out of the kitchen and went toward her wife and Ruby. Both Yang and Blake asked.

"WAIT WHAT?!"

**_Thank so much for reading guys! As you can see I have been replaying some MGS games and have played a good ton of the new one, the Phantom Pain. All the MGS references I made here belong to Kojima and his newly opened studio in Sony Kojima productions. Thank you Kojima for one last game and making us canon in the story :D(Sorry if I spoiled any thing for you guys yet :P) But any hoo, I plan on updating most of my stories as soon as possible and the first chapter of A battle for Ruby remake should be out tomorrow. Sorry for not posting for almost a year, I got really busy with school, sports and college level classes. I got busy with the swim team and now here I am again bald :3,but other than, let me know of any ideas I should include in the story and I'll seen you soon guys ^_^_**


	4. Chapter 4

***In True Kojima Fan***

**"Hello everyone! I'm back :D"**

It was a rainy day in the XiaoBell household and Yang was busy comforting her heart broken little sister while Blake was busy in the kitchen preparing drinks for her wife and for her wife's little sister. Yang was rubbing Ruby's back while she was engulfing her in her embrace. The tears never ceased to stop even after an hour after Ruby arrived to their house. Yang knew that if Ruby was crying this hard and this long, something serious and personal happened.

"Ruby, just calm down. Your older sister Yang is here. Tell me what happened." Yang said as she tightened her embrace around her little sister and started patting her on the back. As Yang was busy comforting Ruby, Blake arrived back from the kitchen and put the 3 cups of water onto the table in front of them before she joined Yang in comforting their friend.

"Yeah, Ruby. You can tell both of us anything. We're here to help you." Blake said as she put her arms around Ruby and her wife before a comforting smile formed on her face. After a moment of continuous crying from Ruby, Ruby finally regained the strength to talk and explain the situation.

"Well... it involves Weiss and her company" Ruby said as she nuzzled her face on Yang shoulder, just letting the tears out

"What did Weiss do to you? How did she ditch you for her company?" Yang asked as she felt her eyes turning into crimson due to anger.

"Weiss purposefully missed our anniversary today and spent our special day in her company. I spent the whole day slaved in front of the oven,cooking her favorite dishes to make her happy but the only thing I saw was everything rotting. I even tried to call her while she was at her company ten times and received nothing but her voicemail."Ruby said as she nuzzled her face deeper into Yang shoulder and started crying harder due to the events that transpired earlier.

Yang's embrace became tighter and her eyes were bright red like flames from hell. She was ready... ready to give that dumb bitch Weiss a thing coming to her for hurting her little sister. She was ready to gut her and her brain started making thoughts on how to obliterate Weiss for hurting her little sister like this. Blake was disturbed by Ruby's words. What kind of girlfriend isolates her lover into their house and expects them to be happy. Especially when said lover is not only one of the nicest people in the planet but also strong. Blake was disturbed and shocked by Weiss's treatment toward Ruby considering said leader and friend was crumbling in front of her emotionally and was weak at the moment.

As the two were comforting Ruby. They heard the doorbell to their house ring. As Yang was about to go answer the door, she was then stopped by Blake's hand on her shoulder which lowered her and her little sister back onto the couch. Blake stood up and went to the front door. She opened the door and saw Weiss in front of her wearing a light blue shirt and tight black leggings with running shoes on her feet.

"Blake..." Weiss said quietly as her gaze was fixed to the ground, avoiding Blake's gaze.

"Is Ruby in there? Can I see her?" Weiss then said. Blake was about to respond but then her wife dived into the middle the middle of the conversation.

"She doesn't want to see you for the time being Ice Bitch. Do Ruby a favor and make sure you know the definition of love before coming back here and trying to win her back!" Yang yelled across the living room to the door. Her response dripping with venom and it was very direct toward Weiss.

"Yang!" Blake yelled at her wife while moving her head to gaze toward her red hellish eyes.

"Yes, Weiss. Ruby is here." Blake said as she motioned for Weiss to come in their house.

As Weiss stepped into the XiaoBell household, she quickly removed her running shoes and sped toward the living room to be pierced by Yang's hellish eyes and menacing gaze. Weiss stepped further into the living room and found Yang hugging Ruby and Ruby looking at the other end of the room away from Weiss.

"Ruby, honey... its me.. Can we talk please?" Weiss asked as she waited for a response.

Ruby respond and simply just stood up, breaking Yang's embrace, and started making her way toward the stairs.. Ruby refusing to meet Weiss's gaze as she made her way up the stairs. In the middle, she finally responded to Weiss.

"Not now Weiss... We need some time from each other. Just until you're better" Ruby said as she resumed her way up the stairs

More tears started flooding from Weiss's eyes again as she crumbled down to her knees and cried.

**There you go guys ^_^ The long awaited and due fourth chapter of Rebuilding the Broken finally done. After finally getting myself to type after being lazy due to running and swimming, its finished :D Sorry for the long wait guys W Senior year is coming, I got Track and Swimming coming my way. The update schedule for my stories will be every week at Wednesday. IF I do have more time, I will either push out an additional chapter or put out a new story all together. Feel free to message me of any ideas you guys have for any future stories. I'll be thinking of more in true Kojima fashion :3 *grabs cardboard box***

**Also another reason I was busy was due to CS GO. I'm too addicted to it ever since I got back in to it after a long time. I started my CS journey in source and stopped for a while before going back into the journey through CS GO. I finally achieved the dream which is a karambit fade and have been playing it a lot :D. **

**Anyhoo, Thank you for reading! Stay safe and take care :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss was still on her knees while tears flooded from her eyes. Blake went to Weiss, got her up to her feet and led her to the couch. Blake then sat Weiss done on the couch before she sat right next to her with Yang sitting on the other side of Weiss.

"Guys.. what do I do? I don't want to lose her" Weiss said sadly as she buried her face into her hands. Blake put an arm around her and tried comforting her.

"The best thing you should do Weiss is respect her wishes. You managed to break my baby sisters heart and make her weak. The worst part is I haven't seen her like this ever since our mom died..." Yang said as she was staring down to the floor. Weiss started crying harder when she heard Yang.

"YANG! What is wrong with you!?" Blake yelled at her wife who immediately then got up and faced the two.

"WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!LOOK AT WHAT SHE DID! SHE BROKE RUBY AND I HAVE NEVER SEEN HER BROKEN IN YEARS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE PRESIDENT OF A MULTI BILLION DOLLAR COMPANY OR FUCKING RICH! WHAT KIND OF LOVER FORGETS ABOUT HER OTHER WHO HAS SACRIFICED ALOT AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT HAS NEVER, EVER TALKED BACK OR MEANT MALICE WHATSOEVER IN EITHER HER WORDS OR ACTIONS. RUBY HAS DONE NOTHING BUT LOVED AND TALKED ABOUT YOU. WHAT DO YOU DO WEISS!? YOU FUCKING LEAVE HER IN THAT FUCKING MANSION OF YOURS AND ISOLATE HER. SHE JUST WANTS TIME TO THINK AND YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO BARGE IN HERE AND NOT RESPECT HER DECISION EVEN THOUGH ALL THE SHIT YOU PUT HER THROUGH!" Yang yelled at Weiss as Blake's embrace on Weiss became tighter. Yang's eyes were hellish red and staring at Weiss. Weiss cried harder than ever before from Yang's words and she couldn't help bury her face deeper into Blake's shoulder.

"YANG!" Blake yelled before Yang put a finger onto her lips to silence her. She wants a one to one conversation to Weiss and she will do anything to get the point she made across. Luckily, Weiss got the message because if she didn't things would turn to be _**very**_ physical. Weiss's crying started dying down and Weiss was ready to talk as she fixed her gaze to Yang's hellish red eyes.

"I understand what I did, and I want to fix it... please help me... please" Weiss begged as she could do nothing but stare into those hellish red eyes.

"For starters, you can respect her decision. She needs some time away from you due to your treatment to her and how you missed the only special day she was looking to, the anniversary. Two, you can take off work for a while. All she wanted was time with you! Nothing else and yet you couldn't even provide. Three, fix that attitude of yours and be nicer to her." Yang said as Weiss nodded to each tip Yang gave her. Yang was just staring at Weiss to make sure her words were going to her before she made her final point. A point that made Weiss's heart beat.

"Finally, make her feel loved. " Yang said as she put her robotic hand on Weiss's hair and started petting her.

"If you follow my tips and improve yourself, you should be able to fix this relationship. I'm her big sister so I know best" Yang said as she did nothing but stare at Weiss, waiting for a response.

Weiss was right was thankful that Yang didn't go full on brute mode on her to remedy the situation. Weiss started rubbing her eyes so the tears could go away and responded to Yang.

"I got it Yang... Thank you so much..." Weiss said and she could see those hellish red eyes of hers return back to their normal violet counter parts.

"No problem... I expect better this time and if you screw up one more time again like this, you can expect this talk to turn physical and hard the next time." Yang said in a very threatening voice which made Weiss gulp and frozen.

"Excellent, now get out of our house" Yang said happily which made Weiss and Blake shock.

"Wait, what?" Both Blake and Yang asked, both dumbfounded by Yang's response.

"I said Weiss, get out. My first tip was to respect her decision and remember what she said?" Yang asked Weiss. Weiss was hesitant before she finally remembered what Ruby said to her.

"I remember" Weiss responded

"If you remember then tell me what she said." Yang asked Weiss again.

"We need some time from each other, just until I'm better" Weiss said, feeling her heart break again saying those words and feeling tears about to come flooding from her eyes but she tried to will it back but failed as a couple tears started falling from her eyes.

"Alright. Weiss look at me" Yang commanded and Weiss obliged in an instant. Yang reached over to hold Weiss's face with both her robotic and human hands and started wiping the tears off of Weiss face. Blake speechless at her wife's actions. First she is ruthless and now she is comforting and sorta mother like. No wonder Ruby calls Yang sometimes a good mother figure.

"Its okay Weiss! Everything is going to be fine. I hate seeing not only my baby sister sad but you sad too due to everything you guys had to face before. From Ruby's mother death to your abusive tyrant of a family. Every thing is going to be fine" Yang said to Weiss as she smiled and hugged Weiss. Weiss returning the hug back shortly afterwards.

"Thank you for everything Yang..." Weiss said as she her embrace around Yang became tighter with Yang returning as well.

"No problem like I said, now get out" Yang said to Weiss again as she finally understood,stood up, and started making her way to the door. Weiss put on her shoes and right before she was about to leave, she turned around to face Yang who had her arms crossed across her chest.

"Wait, how am I suppose to hear her voice?" Weiss asked

"I will call you at least once a month if this problem becomes long and if she starts showing signs of becoming happy sooner, I will call you then tomorrow to have you speak with her. I will call you with my cell so make sure to answer." Yang responded

"I got it, thank you Yang!" Weiss said as she hugged Yang right before she turned toward the door and left.

_Don't worry Ruby... I'll be better_

**WHAT?! ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER BEING MIA FOR A WHILE KONATA? :o IS THIS PAYBACK!?**


End file.
